A Winning Loser
by Dreamer2158
Summary: Prequel to Naley on the Brooke Davis Show. Nathan is playing in the final of the NBA championships and his team are one point away from winning. Do they win and if so what does Nathan win?


**This story is a little oneshot that is a prequel to Naley on the Brooke Davis show. You don't have to have read that story to understand this. I know a lot of you wanted sequels or a fic made from that short story but right now all I have for you is a oneshot. I have a lot of ideas that I could use to develop the story but right now, I am working on other fics so it is not a priority.**

**In this oneshot Nathan and Haley have been together for three years and are 25. It is set two years before Naley on the Brooke Davis show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the NBA but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Prequel to Naley on the Brooke Davis Show. Nathan is playing in the final of the NBA championships and his team are one point away from winning. Do they win and if so what does Nathan win?_

* * *

**A Winning Loser**

The whistle had been blown. Nathan lay on the floor, clutching his right wrist to his winded stomach. Damien West, his rival stood two feet away from him, a small smirk playing at his lips as he fought with the referee. A foul had been called against him but it meant that Nathan would be the one that had to take the free throw.

Walking over to the sidelines, Nathan allowed a medic to check his wrist, wincing as he applied pressure to it here and there. Nathan's coach walked over, sighing loudly.

"They want me to take the free throw don't they?" Nathan asked knowingly.

Coach Porter nodded. "There's less than two seconds on the clock and we're one point down. If you miss this free throw then it's over for us and they win."

"He's not taking this free throw Coach. His wrist needs to be iced and checked out at a hospital. It could be broken," the medic said.

"If I don't take this free throw then we won't get it all together," Nathan checked. His coach nodded. "If we say no then there's two seconds left. We can't do anything in two seconds. We'd lose."

"You need to get your wrist checked out Nathan. I am not letting you go back out there," his coach forbade him.

"And if I don't go out there-we lose. We have worked so hard this year not to have this opportunity. We need to try. _I_ need to try," Nathan stressed.

"What are you gonna do, shoot left handed?" Coach Porter asked hopelessly.

"If that's what it takes then yeah, I will. Do you think you could get me some kind of brace while I take this free throw?" Nathan turned to the medic.

"I don't think this is the right choice to make," the medic warned.

"But it's my choice to make," Nathan informed him. His voice had a slight edge to it. It was up to him now. They had one last chance and he had to take it-not for him, but for his team. For his girlfriend who was sitting watching him. He had to take it.

The medic pulled a brace out of his bag grimly and helped Nathan to put it on his arm, squeezing his arm into it and tightening it around his wrist. The brace was purple, matching his Suns jersey. It was the third time that Phoenix Suns had reached the finals in franchise history and Nathan wanted them to win the championship trophy too, which was something that they had never done before. The Suns were playing the Boston Celtics in the seventh game of the finals. Whoever won this game won the championship.

Nathan walked away from the sidelines to cheers that erupted across the stadium. He searched the crowds and found the only pair of eyes he wanted to see. His eyes locked with Haley's. Her smiling face encouraged him, giving him the strength to do the best he could. Knowing that she was supporting him was the only strength he needed. He really didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially her. He wanted her to be able to see her boyfriend of three years lift the trophy as captain of the team. He knew she wanted it badly for him and he wanted it badly for himself too.

He stepped up to the line, ball held within his hands. This was it. This was the moment they'd all been waiting for. The moment that they'd worked for all year. And here it was. And it was all down to him. This one shot for this one point could make this year's work worthwhile or pointless.

He squared his shoulders so that they were in perfect alignment to the net. If he scored this free throw point then the game would go into extra time, giving them another chance to win the championship trophy. But it was all down to Nathan. His free throw percentage was outstanding but would it be enough?

Nathan looked over to Haley once again and saw her mouth the words he needed to hear: I believe in you. There was something about Haley believing in him that made him believe in himself too. She gave him the strength he needed to get through this.

Nathan closed his eyes, willing his hands to stop shaking. He felt sick within. Balancing the ball in his left hand, he used his right to guide it. The referee's whistle blew, signalling that it was time.

Opening his eyes, he zeroed in on the basket. He hadn't shot left handed in a long time, and even when he used to it was for fun. He'd never had to shoot left-handed in a competitive game before. He just hoped that he could deliver.

Drawing in a deep breath Nathan angled the ball towards the net and shot it, left-handed, with all his force. The stadium was terrifyingly silent, all too afraid to make a sound in case they ruined the magic of the moment.

And in less than two seconds it was over. The ball teetered around the net's rim. Nathan watched it, willing it to go in. The ball danced its way around the net...almost completing a circle...before hitting the backboard...and falling away.

Nathan's eyes closed as he stopped watching his dreams crash before his eyes, not wanting to watch the ball hit the floor and make it real. Nathan didn't know how long he stayed standing like that. He felt his teammates arms close around him, patting him on the back in consolation and hugging his head. Nathan heard the whistle blow somewhere, signalling the end of the game. Deafening cheers erupted across the stadium but it wasn't Suns fans that were celebrating.

Opening his eyes Nathan found that he was the centre of a circle that his teammates had formed around him. He spun around, taking in every one of their disappointed faces and feeling helpless. After all, his face resembled theirs too. But he was their team captain. It was up to him to make sure they were ok.

"Well done guys! Great job!" Nathan applauded, a genuine smile on his depressed face.

"Great job? What for? We didn't even win," one player said gloomily.

"So what if we didn't win. This is the first time in fifteen years that the Suns have reached the finals and _we_ made that happen. Every single one of us is responsible for that. We did it! We got here. So what if we didn't win," Nathan stressed happily.

"Yeah, they had to play dirty to win. If it wasn't for West, Nathan would've made that lay-up and we would've won," one player said angrily.

Nathan's blood boiled at the thought of the scumbag and he fought to regain control and keep his voice level. "Whatever it was, come next year it won't stop us. Next year we're gonna be right back here, winning our own title. Now who's with me?"

Nathan nodded his head as his teammates forced smiles onto their dull faces.

"That's more like it."

After a team hug, everyone went their separate ways. Nathan turned around as he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Coach," Nathan smiled a weak smile.

"Great game Scott. You played really well," Coach Porter now stood before Nathan.

"Not good enough to win," Nathan spoke bitterly.

"You win some you lose some," Coach shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up about not making that shot Nathan. It was foul play and unfortunate circumstances. None of it was your fault. We weren't supposed to win this one Nathan."

Nathan nodded.

"Now go get that wrist checked out. I can't have my best player injured."

"I will Coach, right after I go see my girl," Nathan excused himself.

Nathan turned to see Haley standing in her seat watching him. She was chewing her lip, a sure sign that she was trying not to cry and suddenly he felt the urge to cry too. Chewing on the inside of his cheek he moved brokenly towards her.

But before he could get to her his path was cut off by his enemy: Damien West-the same guy who had caused them to lose the game. Nathan felt the pulse in his neck quicken as his blood boiled. The vein on his forehead stood out-throbbing in anger.

"Nice game Scott...no hard feelings," Damien sneered.

Wasn't it bad enough that Damien had been the reason that they had lost the game? Now he had to throw it in Nathan's face. Nathan was acutely aware of two things that happened in that moment. One, all of the cameras and everybody's eyes seemed to turn to them, watching the showdown that would unfold between these two rivals. Two, Haley was making her way down the stands and towards them. Nathan couldn't care less if everyone was watching him. All he really wanted was to stop Haley in her path. He didn't want to subject her to Damien. She didn't deserve to have to put with the crap that Damien was sure to give her.

"Truce?" Damien held out his hand to Nathan.

Damien watched Nathan intently. The stupid sneer was bright on his face. But Damien wasn't actually stupid. He knew that all of the cameras were on them. So Nathan had two choices: to give into his wishes and give Damien the broken jaw he deserved. Or to shake Damien's hand and act like they were the best of chums. Nathan glared deeply at Damien, the tension rolling in waves off of him. Taking in a deep breath Nathan brought his hand out to shake Damien's.

"For now," Nathan spoke.

Damien grinned at Nathan, nodding his head in understanding. There would never be a truce between them. They had been foes since they had met. Their hostility had been written into their stars before they had met and it would never dissolve. It would always be there and that would never change. But for now, they would shake hands in front of the cameras if it meant that they were represented as good people in the world's eyes.

Nathan immediately dropped his hand once Haley reached them. He looked down to her, his eyes once again locking on her chocolate browns that reflected his: pain. Haley interlocked their hands, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. She was there. That was all he needed.

"Hello Haley," Damien greeted whilst looking Haley up and down.

Nathan tensed beside Haley. Haley placed her free hand on Nathan's arm, her touch calming him.

"Hello," Haley smiled tightly. Nathan smiled. His girl was anything but impolite.

"So you guys are still together then? Shame if you ask me," Damien leered at Haley.

"Good job we didn't ask you," Nathan's tone was threatening.

"Just saying," Damien put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well next time don't. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Nathan warned.

"Or what Scott?" Damien asked, taking a step towards the golden couple. "What are you gonna do?"

The arena could see the stress between them and thankfully someone decided to step in.

"Damien! Get over here!" his coach called out to him.

"That will be for us getting the Championship trophy and for me getting the Finals MVP trophy. Have fun watching us. Again, great game!" Damien patronised before jogging away sniggering.

Nathan took in a deep breath, his grip on Haley's hand tightening as he fought to stay calm. He turned to Haley at the same time that she turned to him. Haley brought her free hand up to Nathan's cheek, stroking it softly. Nathan wrapped his hand that was not intertwined in Haley's around Haley's waist to pull her closer to him. Bringing his head down he rested their foreheads together, his bright blue eyes on hers.

No words needed to be exchanged between them for Haley to have to understand the immense sorrow that Nathan felt. His dream had been robbed from him by his enemy. All season he had worked until he had nothing left to give, to ensure that his team made it to this stage. They had both been praying for a win. All of those times that Nathan had come home to Haley sore from how much he pushed himself, Haley's heart had gone out to him. Then all she had to do was massage his pain away but what about now? Haley knew that Nathan would not get over this loss quickly but she also knew that this loss would make her guy more determined to win that trophy this time next year.

The cameras were flashing at rapid speed around them, invading and capturing the raw moment between the two lovers. Nathan and Haley were oblivious to the attention but come tomorrow when a photo of this moment would be published on the front page of every tabloid, they would be happy that someone had documented it so that they could admire it themselves.

"I'm sorry baby," Haley whispered remorsefully.

"Me too," Nathan's voice shook with unshed tears.

Leaning down he buried his head in Haley's neck, hugging her close to him. Haley kissed the side of his neck as she ran her hands through his hair soothingly. Nathan felt safe in the arms of Haley and finally allowed a few tears to fall in the name of his broken dreams. Haley felt the moisture on her neck and held onto him tighter. Nathan rarely cried. One of the times that Haley had ever seen Nathan cry was when he had lost his grandmother. Nathan preferred to succumb to anger rather than tears to let out his frustration or depression. But right now he was crying because he had given everything that he had and it had still not been enough.

Before them the Boston Celtics were receiving their trophy. Cheers erupted around them but the couple only felt more distressed rather than happy. Haley blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as she tried to keep it together for Nathan. Her love needed her right now.

"And, this is a quite a shock," the commissioner of the NBA spoke. "This is only the second time that something like this has happened in the history of this league. In 1969 Jerry West became the first player ever to win the Finals MVP trophy and be on the losing team. But today history is repeating itself as the trophy goes to someone from the Suns team. The NBA Finals Most Valuable Player of 2008 is Nathan Scott."

Nathan lifted his head from Haley's shocked. Haley grinned up at him as she wiped the tear tracks from under his eyes.

"Was that...me?" Nathan asked stunned.

"Yes baby, you're the MVP!!!" Haley squealed.

Haley giggled as Nathan lifted her off his feet and spun her around in exultation. Haley held onto him tightly. When Nathan finally stilled she pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. The kiss was wild and passionate as they celebrated his victory. He was the MVP!

"Nathan Scott, can you drop your girl and come collect your trophy please," the commissioner chuckled.

Nathan pulled away from Haley with a boyish grin on his face. Giving her a kiss on her cheek he let go of her and made his way to the podium that had been set up soon after the game ended. He caught the eyes of a dumbfounded Damien and smirked at him, mouthing 'Great game West.'

Reaching the commissioner Nathan shook his hand and thanked him before taking his trophy. Nathan marvelled at it before raising it. The crowd screamed around him but no-one cheered as loud as his girl did. Haley watched him through proud eyes. His hard work had paid off in the end and this trophy was proof of that.

Nathan jumped down from the podium and walked through the throng of his teammates and congratulators, thanking them all. But his eyes lay on Haley as he moved towards her. Her eyes had lit up with his success and she was bouncing on the spot.

As soon as he reached her she threw her arms around him and crashed her lips to his again. They kissed as if they had never been interrupted. Pulling apart they panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Thank you so much Haley, for supporting me through all of this," Nathan tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else," Haley smiled euphorically up at him, echoing his own smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Haley placed a soft kiss on Nathan's lips. "Now how about we go get your wrist checked out."

Nathan looked down at his wrist when she mentioned it. He had completely forgotten all about his injury. Nodding he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. They proceeded to walk out, ignoring the calls of their names as their sole focus lay on each other.

Haley knew that when they got home today Nathan would still be sad and so would she. This wasn't the end of their tears but she knew that it was a little better now that Nathan had won the trophy he deserved. She knew that he wouldn't stop next year until he won the Larry O'Brien Championship trophy that he had his heart set on. She also knew this wasn't the end of his massages or soreness. But she would stand by him in the next year too as he strived to win the championship because she loved him. And there was nowhere else she would rather be then by his side.

Nathan kissed Haley's forehead. Granted he had lost the championship but he was still a winner because he had what nobody else had: the love of his life.

* * *

**Originally I was going to show Nathan and Haley going to the hospital and then going home but I thought it was better to end it there. **

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review. I would love to know what you thought. **

**Lax**


End file.
